Finding my heart
by lexilulu
Summary: i was going to find my family know matter what *bad summary* Jacobs new sister pov
1. Chapter 1 why

Everyone believed me and my mom died in a car crash but we got kidnapped. They sexually harassed us everyday with there friends. It has been 14 years since we've seen are family. My name is Jessie Black, and ever since I left I have missed my 2 sisters and my brother. I really missed my brother the most his name is Jacob, he was always there for me.

I have 3 boy and 2 girls they are all 7 but they look 17. I'm part human part vampire and part werewolf. My dad was a werewolf and my mom is half vampire.

I am sitting in my room naked crying and one thing was for sure I was going to find my family again.


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

That night me and my family where going to live this trash pit right now.

I ran at vampire speed to my mom's room, right now I don't have to worry about Jack because right now he is at a bar.

I gathered up my family and used my strength to kick the door down.

Then we where all of running through the forest and to the town of Forks.

I had to hid our scent because Jack is a vampire, and he won't stop looking for us until he finds us.

We stopped now we where here.

I can also turn into a wolf. We went to La Push and to our old house I ran in wail everyone waited outside. And went to Jakes room and caught a whiff of his scent and ran outside. But before I went back out the window someone threw me out it.

I landed on my feet and then was threw into the forest, I got up off the ground and right in front of me were 5 wolves and 9 vampires and another wolf in front of one of the vampires.

My family were behind me then and they where all growling and then mom came with me.

Then all the wolves stopped growling at us and they where all staring at her, she walked up to me and pulled me in a hug.

Then I started crying, and then started shacking, my daughter Tootsie grabbed mom and took her to where she was before.

Then I exploded into a giant white wolf, and I growled at them angrily and changed back. It didn't matter if I was naked I had no other clothes I just sat there crying.

Anna my only little girl that looked 3 came over to me and sat in my lap well, mom came back with a t-shirt and swimsuit bottoms.

I put them on and my oldest son wrapped me up into a big hug and he sent murder glares at them.

The wolfs retreated back in the woods and out came 4 teenage boys and 1 girl.

Then one guy came out and I knew who he was in an instant.

It was Jacob grown up Jacob, and he cut his hair thank god.

'' Hey girl, what's goin on'' I asked him using my playful voice.

He just came over and wrapped me in a bear hug.

'' I thought you where dead'' he whispered.

'' Yeah that's what it looked like didn't it'' I said with a pissed off tone.

He just starred at me with a confused look on his face.

'' What did I do to you''

'' Well maybe we should go back to where you through me out the window''

'' Sorry I thought you where an intruder''

'' I was but you could of looked at me first''

I said that because I looked exactly like I used to. I still have long curly hair, same light green eyes, and the exact same pale skin. I always felt left out because I was the only kid on the reservation with pale skin.

'' Yeah sorry about that ''

Then I looked back at the vampires.

'' Well, well, well it seems you have been a very naughty boy Jacob'' I laughed while saying it.

'' Jacob who is she'' a brown hair girl said.

'' Bella, this is my sister that I thought was dead Jessie'' he told the Bella girl.

'' Oh I am being very rude, my name is Jessie and this is my mom Taylor, and these are my boys Aaron, Ace, and Ethan, and my daughters Tootsie, and Anna. And My daughter in-laws Adriana, Sadie, and Juliet.

I said Gesturing towards my family.

'' Your married'' Jake asked me surprised.

'' No''

After I said that he looked furious.

'' What do you mean your not married''

And then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 WELL

**Hey guys thanks for reading please review to know if it is bad, good, or ok please this is really important to me and this next chapter is going to be Jessie's daughter Tootsie's pov and just so u know she has a bit of a temper.**

**Tootsie's POV**

One second mom was talking to this guy the next he phased right in front of her and she became unconscious.

That really set me off he just hurt my mom he was going to pay.

I phased and jumped on his right side grabbed some of his fir in my mouth and threw him across the clearing we where in.

He broke the tree he got flown against.

Then I quickly went over to where he was and broke his paw.

He cried out in pain, and I just loved the sound of it.

My family always said I had a temper, but I'm proud of it and so was mom because I could defend myself.

Then I got thrown across the clearing and landed on my feet thank goodness.

The vampire that was behind the guy was the one that threw me and you could tell she wasn't a full vampire because I could smell her blood.

I growled at her and her family growled back at me.

I was going to attack her when I felt a warm hand on my neck.

I looked up and there was my boyfriend Cole. I imprinted on him because I'm part wolf.

'' Sweaty phase back please'' he said in a very sweet voice that I could never go against.

I phased back and one everyone saw my naked body they gasped when they saw the brouses all over my body because of Jack.

Cole took off his shirt and handed it to me while still glaring at the half breed girl.

Cole loved me a lot I could tell and I loved him more than he could ever imagine.

So he put his and over my shoulder and we headed back towards our family.

Mom's eyes where still closed and I turned around.

'' Any of you people ever touch any of my family yourgonna wish that you where never born'' I warned them.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tear escape Anna's eyes.

I went over to her picked her up in my arms and started rubbing her back and started singing a lullaby mom mad up to get us to stop crying and go to sleep.

'' Hush a by don't you cry go to sleepy little baby, when you wake you shall have all the pretty little ponies'' I sang in a soft voice.

And in no time my 3 year old sister was asleep.

'' If you would like to stay at our house for now you can'' a vampire with carmel colored hair asked us.

It was Grandma Taylor who replied '' if you don't mind'' and that was grandma for you always polite to everyone.

Then Coby, faith, Lucy, Hayley, and Brianna entered the clearing.

Coby is mom's close friend, faith and Lucy our dogs Lucy is a husky and faith is a 3 month old red healer, and Hayley and Brianna are my other sisters.

Coby has boy short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Hayley has shoulder high red wavy red hair and her hair literally looked like its on fire but she had it pulled back into a ponytail.

And Brianna has long curly brown hair that goes down to her waist and dark blue eyes.

And all of the there clothes looked like the rest of the girls in our family's clothes, we where all wearing black bikini tops with grey plad sweatpants.

Hayley, Brianna, and Coby gave us all a hug and we headed off toward the vamps house.

Carmel hair told us all the names of the vamps and we found out there last name was Cullen.

The girl Renesmee didn't like me at all and I was glad I hated all of the people we met today.

Well all but the blond vamp Rosalie, she seems to be somewhat a –beep- and those are the people I like.

I still had Anna in my arms and Cole had his arms around my waist. Cole was my angel, and words can't even explain about how much I love him.

Then we all heard a noise and mom woke up I ran over to her and thanked Jesus that she didn't get hurt.

'' You have one heck of a daughter Jess'' the Jacob dude explained to her.

'' I mean she sure told us'' and then he whistled.

I growled at him and then Cole tightened his grip on my waist.

'' Well what can I say I love them all very much'' mom told him.

'' So how bout we get all of you some nice clothes'' he said.

'' I'll show you to the girls to my closet and the boys to Jacobs'' pixie said, I think her name was Alice.

Pixie led us upstairs and showed us to closet and went back downstairs.

I walked out of the closet and down the hall and walked into a room, it was a creamy white color with pink decorations.

I went into the closet and found a really cool outfit. It was a pair of skinny jeans that had splattered paint on them and a white shirt that had a red skeleton on it and a pair of red sneakers.

I put them on and went back into the room the rest of the girls in my family where and went into the bathroom and got a red hair band and put it in my bronze colored hair.

'' Nice outfit girl'' Juliet said to me. Juliet was like my best friend, we like all the same things and we both love my brother Ethan. Well I don't love him like that but yeah.

Juliet was wearing a red tank top and a pair if black skinny jeans and she had her long blond hair pulled back.

Then mom came out and she was wearing a black tank top with washed skinny jeans and she had her long hair down.

And so did the rest of the girls in my family.

We went downstairs all together and I ran over to Cole, he was sitting on the couch, and jumped on his lap.

'' How you doing sweetheart'' he asked me.

'' Fine, I like the new look'' Cole was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of dark blue pants.

'' Why thank you''

'' Where did you get those clothes'' pixie asked me.

Then Lock Ness Monster looked at me.

'' Are my clothes'' she yelled at me.

'' I don't know, I found it in a closet'' I yelled back at her.

'' Those are your rages'' pixie shouted at monster.

'' Well yeah, but know one was supposed to find them'' she yelled back.

'' So you where hiding them from me'' pixie yelled back.

Juliet nudged me and so I knew my fun was over.

'' '' we both screamed at the top of our lungs.

'' Ok I don't like seeing family's fight so just shut the heck up ok'' Juliet told them.

'' Ok'' they both said in usion.

**1 hour later……………….**

And then we all fell asleep.


End file.
